one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ripto vs Dr. Neo Cortex
Description Crash Bandicoot vs Spyro the Dragon! The two mad villains face off in a battle of wits and tyranny! Who will win, the jurassic magician Ripto, or the famous Bandicoot's creator, Dr. Neo Cortex? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! GO! Fight Intro In a spaceship in the far reaches of outer space, Dr. Neo Cortex is once again being chewed out by Uka Uka for failing to defeat his dreaded nemesis: Crash Bandicoot. Uka Uka: You imbecile! You dare call yourself a doctor and an evil genius, and you can’t even capture a bandicoot with the brain the size of a walnut? Cortex: Uka Uka.. I’m sorry, but it’s way harder than it sounds on paper! He has a spaceship and a jetpack for heaven’s sake! Uka Uka floated there for a moment, with an evil grin on his face. Uka Uka: You know what, Cortex? I actually agree with you for once. Cortex looked on with a smile, but inside, he was dumbfounded as to how after all these years, Uka Uka finally saw eye-to-eye with him. However, the floating totem spoke again. Uka Uka: Tell you what, I’m feeling generous today, so I’m going to give you another shot. Cortex: Oh, thank you Master Uka Uka, you are too ki- Uka Uka: HOWEVER! Cortex whimpered like a puppy, taken aback slightly. Uka Uka: You will have to earn your new chance. Fail, and it won’t just cost you your reliability, but your own life. Cortex shivered slightly, but kept his straight face. Cortex: Y-yes, Uka Uka. I will not let you down. As soon as he finished his sentence, a warning alert came on the speakers in the space ship, exclaiming that the ship was going down. Cortex: Who.. who’s driving the ship? Uka Uka grinned grimmly again. Uka Uka: Buckle up, Cortex. Don’t let me down. With that, the totem spun and disappeared out of thin air. Cortex panicked, and ran to the nearest window to see where they were landing. It was some sort of molten planet, and the ship was landing right near the peak. He ran towards an escape pod, and buckled up as he was shot out of the ship’s hull, heading towards the planet. As he fell, he saw a group of fireballs heading for the ship. Cortex looked in horror as he realized he was heading straight for the source of the fireballs, screaming as the ship blew up. The dinosaur sorcerer, Ripto saw what appeared to be a meteor coming his way. He ran the opposite direction, hiding behind a pillar as he saw the object crash into his arena. When he saw that it didn’t explode, or even look like a meteor, he began walking towards it. Ripto pointed his scepter at the unidentified object, when suddenly a laser blast stopped him dead in his tracks. Cortex appeared from the side of the escape pod, ray gun in hand. Cortex looked ready to fight, and Ripto had now realized what kind of situation he was in. They weren’t dealing with marsupials or dragons, they were dealing with each other. YOUR FATE IS SEALED! BEGIN! Fight 60 Cortex began shooting laser blasts at Ripto, the sorcerer doing the same with his fireballs. The two dodged each incoming shot, but Cortex loaded his gun with a stun blast. He shot Ripto with it, causing him to shake violently. Ripto: What.. what is this? Cortex then went to finish off Ripto for good, when a roar could be heard in the distance. A giant mechanical dinosaur charged at Cortex, causing him to panic and run in the opposite direction. His hoverboard flew in, and Cortex hopped on, beginning to shoot his gun at the mechanical dinosaur. 51 Ripto hopped on top of the robotic Gulp, shooting his fireballs and the dino’s laser eyes at Cortex as he flew around, shooting at Ripto. Eventually, Cortex fired a green shot at the sorcerer; he shot his fireball at the green orb, causing it to volley back to the scientist. The hoverboard shorted out, and threw Cortex off of it. 44 Cortex fell on his face, shaking his head as he looked up at Ripto and the dinosaur. He pulled out his jetpack, and charged his gun with a plasma shot, aiming to find an opening for the robot. Cortex flew, and Ripto and Robot Gulp began firing once again, however had a harder time aiming. Ripto: “Stupid robot! Shoot him already!” Ripto stomped on the robot, getting frustrated despite the fact that the robot wasn’t really listening, and just kept shooting Cortex. While the sorcerer was distracted, Cortex shot at the backside of the robotic dinosaur, causing it to fall apart. Ripto fell on his back, and got up quickly. Ripto: “Alright, playtime is over, you yellow pest! HOCUS POCUS!” 36 Ripto grew in size, and fire surrounded him as he charged towards Cortex. Seeing the dinosaur grow made Cortex more intimidated than before, and began flying away to avoid him. Ripto chased after him, and was luckily faster, clashing with Cortex. He sped past him multiple times, hitting him with his fire barrier. Eventually Cortex found his footing and flew out of harm’s way. 29 Cortex laid explosive mines around the arena, and tried to lure Ripto to them. Ripto charged at Cortex, only to set off an explosive and go flying. To his luck, he was launched to the other explosives along the way, landing face first into the arena. Cortex flew to Ripto, grabbing him by the neck, and began dragging him across the arena. Cortex: “How do you like that, lizard?” Ripto tried to beat Cortex off of him with his scepter, but it only loosened his grip. Eventually Cortex lost that grip, causing Ripto to land headfirst into a wall. He shook his head comedically, and grew even more angry. Ripto: “Alright, time to end this! HOCUS POCUS!” Cortex: “Two of those? Oh no..” Ripto grew even bigger, and after a huge flash of light, a muscular, troll-looking version of Ripto roared onto the battlefield. Cortex’s jaw dropped, and knew what he had to do. He ripped off his shirt, and took out a small beaker. The giant Ripto tilted his head, and looked on. Cortex downed the contents of the beaker, and almost threw up in the process. Cortex: “Still tastes like peppermint barf..” Cortex grew in size as well, as well as some massive muscles. Ripto was taken aback, but knew what he was in for. This was their two at their most powerful. 20 Buffed-up Cortex and Ripto charged at one another, Ripto swinging his club at Cortex. The scientist took the hit, but tried to take it from his hands. Ripto responded by kicking him in the chest, then hitting him with an ice attack. Cortex stumbled, but began spinning around, forming a tornado. Ripto found it hard to stand, though he inched towards Cortex as fast as he could. He raised his arms to swing, but the wind blew his club out of his hands. Ripto: No! He kept at it, going to grab Cortex’s arm so that he couldn’t spin. He missed, and ended up taking multiple backhands to the face. Cortex stopped, and grabbed Ripto by the neck, and picked him up and slammed him on the ground. He jumped on his chest, and began slugging at Ripto. 10 Ripto finally blocked one of the blows, and kicked Cortex off of him. He flew back, and landed on his feet. The scientist roared, and charged at Ripto once again, eager to please Uka Uka. Ripto ran after his club, and was able to pick it up and swing at Cortex just as he came within range. The blow severely broke Cortex’s jaw, some blood dripping from his teeth. 7 Cortex tackled Ripto, now close to the edge of the lava, ready to throw him in. Cortex: “Any lasht worsht, shorsherer?” 4 Ripto: “Just two! HOCUS POCUS!” Ripto returned to his normal size, and was able to slip out of Cortex’s grip. He quickly slipped under him… 1 ...and fired one last fireball at the doctor, causing him to fall down to the lava pit below. Cortex fell, and sunk into the pool of lava, screaming Uka Uka’s name as he was fully consumed by the fires. K.O! Ripto took a long sigh, and began walking in the other direction, when suddenly, something spun into life in front of Ripto. It was Uka Uka. Uka Uka: “Well, I see that Cortex has failed to live up to my expectations. Ripto looked confused, and aimed his scepter at the totem head. Ripto: “Who are you? Were you working with that yellow freak? Uka Uka: “No. He was working for me.. And he failed me for the last time.” Ripto lowered his scepter, seeing that his man was possibly not a threat. Ripto: “I see. So what are you here for?” Uka Uka: “Well, seeing as I can’t do it on my own, I need someone to help me get the gems from the wretched bandicoot. You possess great power, sorcerer. Will you help me?” Ripto thought for a moment, and smiled. Ripto: “Very well.. but if I may, I’d like to ask that you help me first with a problem I’m having. A problem that I like to call.. Spyro the Dragon.” Results Category:2018 Category:Video game fighters Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights